


I Need Your Help!

by kaimariine (hiimadere)



Series: au hell [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Gay Robots, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Sentimental, Slow To Update, aigis persona 3 inspired me to make this shut up, leon is an android yall, me cocking my au - robots & androids gun @ leon: You Wil Have Some Gay Baybey !, this is really self indulgent im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimadere/pseuds/kaimariine
Summary: After Umbrella has started to not only make viruses, but also androids. And because they've started to make them, they wanted to make sure the androids don't malfunction the first time. Wesker was forced in this and started to take care of it in action. Now he has to take care of an sentient android boy dubbed as "Leon" as Birkin states.





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi re fandom !! so uh this is my first work for this fandom and i rlly fuckin LOVE rarepairs cOU G H  
> i wanted to make this au bc boi !!! androids are fuckin GREAT !!! [certified robot fucker.jpeg] also aigis persona 3  
> considering i havent even played re1 in forever idk how im going to write wesker in this all i know hes a shit dad and a shit character like hes the Vergil from the Devil May Cry™ series of resident evil oof  
> so uh !! try to enjoy this im a horrible writer oof

_August 17, 1997_

According to William Birkin, if Umbrella decides to build androids and research on viruses to be tested on, they would be unstoppable. A blonde man wearing sunglasses though sighed at the dumb idea. Albert Wesker wasn't fond of the whole android thing and thought it'd be a waste on Umbrella's potential but sadly, majority agreed with the idea and some have already thought of some concepts of it.

"Birkin, this isn't a good idea." The man sighs, but the other man didn't listen. He was too focused on the stupid thing, "But Wesker, we can actually do this! No one can stop Umbrella!" Wesker thought this man was speaking nonsense and walked away from the meeting, but before he could turn the doorknob, he was stopped by Spencer.

"Listen, Wesker. This is going to be a great. If it doesn't goes as planned, then please blame it all on the idiot. If it does on the other hand, you'll be the one handling with the android. In case the thing malfunctions." Wesker frowns, "But out of all the people here, why me?" He asks.

"Well...it looked like you were the only one that wasn't approval about this, so..." Wesker sighs and lets go of the knob. He removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Well, fine then." Spencer smirks at his response, Wesker wasn't like this willing before, let alone being okay to be a dumb play toy for the experiment.

"If we can finish it, you can toy with it for a bit until we can claim it back."

_December 13, 1997_

Almost four months have passed and it seems that the team has finished creating the android, they called it the "L30N model," or "Leon" in other terms.

They were satisfied with the result and the appearance of the machine, they wanted to make it as human-like as possible. It really pulled of the human face and that gave the blonde goosebumps for some odd reason.

"Alright. Wesker, you know what to do." Spencer looks at him, Wesker nods and recieves a piece of paper from the other man, "Just make sure he doesn't malfunction, please contact me if you are planning to give Leon back to Umbrella."

Before getting the robot into his car carrying it via bridemaid style, he gave a quick glance at the android's facial features. The lashes were long, and were thick. The lips were a dull pink hue, but they stood out.

After getting the robot to his complex, he made sure that it was still there, not moving a single limb until activated. Racoon City, for some reason, has the biggest crime rate than any other city in America.

After putting down the machine on the black couch, Wesker studied the robot more before trying to activate the machine Umbrella has made, the hair was a dirty blonde, with it's bangs covered its right eye more, they were evenly cut, almost like a bowl-cut.

It was almost eleven o'clock, and this was making the slick hair man tired. But he had to find out how this thing worked.

It's metallic body was covered in a dark blue tint, the fingertips were silver and both the left and right ones had holes in them. He had a feeling the weird cylinder attached to the wrist has sonething to do with it.

The feet were non-existant though, instead they were replaced by hoove-like feet. And like the fingertips, the "heels" of the robot were also covered in silver.

The machine didn't have any ears. But circular metals with an antenna attached to the left side were there instead, it had a weird design but could Wesker blame for it?

The shoulders were a bunch of wires, the left and right arms were metallic and the top part was a tinted gold. Same goes for its legs, the upper part of the thighs were wires and its legs were metallic.

None of the members in Umbrella gave him instuctions on how the thing works, so he has to explore the robot. He remembered that Spencer gave him a piece of paper, and reached it out from his pocket. The paper just says "Please think thoroughly about your first contact with him." He frowns as he thought this would help him figure out how to activate it.

Sighing, Wesker threw away the paper and decided to figurr it out on his own, but once his hand made contact of the robot's shoulder, the eyes slowly fluttered before being fully open.

"....? Excuse me...?" The robot speaks, Wesker's eyes became wide, "It can talk? Well that's interesting." He smirks. The robot boy looks around, "This... Isn't Umbrella..." He trails off, he looks at Wesker and analyzes him.

"Albert Wesker. Captain of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S... And member of the Umbrella Corporation..." He trails off once more. He suddenly stands up from the couch and hugs him for no apparent reason.

Wesker was... Confused, but he hugged the robot back, but it was short-called as the robot pushed himself from Wesker to speak, "If I recall, they wanted you to take care of me, right?" It questions, tilting its head, "Not exactly "take care" but more like, I have to examine you before Umbrella takes you back."

"Now.. What should I call you..." The robot tilts its head again at Wesker before chuckling.

"Please, address me as Leon if you must. After all, that was the nickname Mister Birkin and Mister Spencer gave me." He smiled, he only noticed now that the robot was sentient, but only has grasped a few emotions. The blonde takes off his sunglasses and makes eye contact with the robot boy, they were as blue as his eyes. Slightly unsettling, but he could get used to it.

'A sentient robot...how odd...' Wesker thought in his head.

He puts them back and smirks at the robot boy, he thinks of putting him in S.T.A.R.S but his co-workers would be suspicious on the boy, why he has no feet, why are his fingertips silvercoated, etc.

But he can find a way to sneak him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi dont mind this disaster of a fanfic its like 12 am rn  
> anyway constructive criticsm is welcome, same goes to support like and subscribe and support my patre


	2. Hello, Planet

Today was a monday morning, Wesker felt like it was five o'clock. This was the only time that he never felt like coming to work due to the fact that it was suppose to be his day off and suddenly Irons withdraws this. 

"Wesker? Wake up, you should be up by now."

He opened his eyes to see Leon's smiling face, "It is currently five thirty. I've made breakfast for you downstairs." Leon leaves Wesker's room. His hair was slightly messy and his eyes were still droopy.

'Breakfast? Were they making a robotic maid instead?' He thought, he got up and saw the bot waiting for him, still smiling. "I hope you enjoy your day today, Wesker."

"I will, once I get cleaned and dressed."

He enters the bathroom, locking the door behind him to prevent the robot following and letting him walk in a naked Albert Wesker.

Multiple knocking was heard from the other side of the door and the naked man slightly opens it to prevent exposing himself from the robot. "Wesker. You almost forgot your towel."

Leon reaches out for the towel and Wesker thanks him for reminding him and shuts the door once more, the blonde man has never done this before. He wasn't this improper in his life.

Sighing about the thought, he turns on the warm water of his shower.

* * *

Before he goes out from his bathroom he walks up to a wall mirror and slicks his hair back with some expensive gel, making sure not a single strand stands out. Once he was done he wraps the towel around his hips and opens the door just to see a waiting Leon in front of him.

"Leon, what in the world were you doing while I was in the shower?"

"Nothing. I was waiting for you."

"If it is alright with you, please wait a little more longer. I have to get dressed for work."

Leon frowns but after a few seconds regains his neutral face, "Okay."

He goes to his room and once more locks the door behind him, he can hear the robot's metal 'feet' tapping around the wooden floor.

He walks up to the closet and opens it. It consisted of clothes with dark hues and his S.T.A.R.S outfit standing out to the rest of his clothes, he browses the closet until he chose a black shirt and his black cargo pants.

Knocking was heard once more, Wesker sighs and wears his black shirt on and his S.T.A.R.S jacket, he puts on his black boxerbriefs and the cargo pants. "Leon." He demands the robot to stop knocking.

Silence was in the air for a few seconds until the android boy sighs as he quietly says "sorry," and leaves the blonde man alone.

'Did Birkin and the others purposely created a sentient housemaid robot? Umbrella is starting to lose its main goal...' He sighs again.

Wesker goes downstairs on his way to the dining room to see freshly-brewed coffee, and a nice hearty meal that was all neatly place. He was starting to get really confused since why would Umbrella develop a housemaid robot? Did they intentionally did it? For what reason?

He shook the thoughts away and sat on a chair, the aroma was beautiful and Wesker found himself slightly drooling over it. He never acted like an undisciplined child, so what gives?

Leon was standing next to Wesker, noticing that he hasn't eaten the food. "Wesker?" He calls out, "Leon, I am okay. The meal you prepared is lovely." He smiles. Leon was glad to hear it but still stood next to him, "May I come to Racoon city's police department with you, Wesker?" He asks.

That somewhat intruiged Wesker, he did analyzed him after all. Maybe the android boy was so curious about everything it made him look like a young child. Wesker chuckled at the idea inside of his head.

The blonde was thinking if he should bring Leon over, but it would ruin Umbrella's cover if he brought him like _that_ , and he has to make sure no one finds out that Leon is an android created by Umbrella, he wanted to keep that little promise from Spencer.

He finished his meal and sips on his coffee. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't bitter either. It was perfect. How did Leon know that Wesker likes his coffee balanced.

He finishes his coffee and puts his plate and mug on the sink as the robot boy does the dishes. Once again intruiged by the fact that the robot is waterproof since he wasn't twitching, nor were there any circuits breaking.

He goes upstairs to his room and opens his closet once more. Only noticing now that he had a brown jacket with fur on the collar and at the end of the sleeves, with dark blue jeans, and brown winter boots. The clothes were never worn and Wesker never had any time to wear them. He smirks and grabs it for Leon to wear.

Wesker remembered he had a spare pair of fingerless gloves somewhere so he puts down the clothing he was carrying and searches for the gloves.

Curiosity was taking over the android and asks why Wesker wasn't going to the police department yet.

The other man chuckles, "Didn't you say you wanted to go to the R.P.D?"

Leon nods.

"I suppose I cannot reject a request. If I can convince Irons to recruit you, you can stay."

Shines and stars were visible on Leon's eyes, he was so excited that it made Wesker forget about why Umbrella gave him the android in the first place. He was just so curious on how the android boy would gain so much emotions.

"Although I have to disguise you as a human. They cannot find out that you are a robot that was created by Umbrella." Wesker admits, "So, wear these for now." He hands Leon his old, never worn clothes and spare sleeveless gloves.

"But what about my headset radio? It's not detachable."

Closing his eyes to think and grabing his chin, Wesker couldn't think of any solution to that. He sighs, "I suppose we cannot do anything with it. Try not to be too suspicious for everybody, Leon."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! sorry for the late update, i went to cosmania w/ a friend and i couldn't find a way to fit my schedule, hopefully this chapter wasn't as terrible as the last one  
> please, if u have something to say abt this chapter (i.e typos, etc.) don't hesitate to comment !! ily !! <33


	3. An Archive

Driving their way to the police department Leon felt nervous, he was looking down at the floor of the car for the entire ride with a frown on his face. Wesker notices the robot's sudden change of mood and asked if he was doing okay.

The android looked up at Wesker and smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry about me, Wesker. I'm just... I'm just nervous, that's all!" His voice slightly pitched up at his reassuring sentence. The blonde man wasn't convinced at first and stayed silent for a moment until sighing and continued down the road.

It wasn't a short trip due to the traffic in Racoon City, Rush Hour's been getting much more common than before so Leon and Wesker had to be patient for today.

"Today's weather seems to be much more cloudy than yesterday, though if it happens to rain I'm afraid that we might have to run for the car to not get wet." Leon looks down again.

Sighing in annoyance Wesker needed to go to the R.P.D before Irons shouts at him for being 'irresponsible' when he doesn't know the fact that it was Rush Hour.

* * *

It was almost seven in the morning and the blonde had to rush in, but managed to be in a calm state. He holds Leon's gloved metallic hands and walks up to the S.T.A.R.S office

Before he could see Irons, Jill and Chris saw their captain outside of the office and formally greeted him with a salute.

"Woah, captain. Is the guy behind you a new member?" Chris asked, they both lean to catch a glimps of the android before getting a response from the captain, "Yes, and if both of you would not mind, I have to get him to Irons so he could be recruited."

Leon and Wesker rushed their way to Irons and passed off other officers in their way.

Wesker knocks on the chief's door and was getting impatient over it, "Irons." He said in an irritated tone.

The door opens and both were greeted with an irritated Irons, "What do you want, Albert? Don't waste my time." Wesker wasn't having it with this, so he told that Leon is going to be a new recruit.

"That pretty boy behind you? I doubt he has any experiences with guns. Also, the hell are those things on his ears?" Irons mockingly said, the android furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe, but if I did. I would _shoot_ you, I won't hesitate. And these are my ear muffs, it is December and it seems that you are not affected by the temperature because you are just as cold as it is." It angered the chief greatly but tried to calm down because he didn't want to get fired from his position, he sat back down and told Leon that he can have a shooting practice with Wesker and he'll determine whether he goes to the Alpha or Bravo team.

" Come on, Leon. Let's get you to the shooting gallery. I will guide you there, do not worry." Wesker smiled a bit and the android smiled back, "Okay."

"Thank you, Irons." He fakes a smile at the chief and Irons grumbled something in an angry tone.

They both leave the room and proceeded to the shooting range which was a level lower from their office. Leon was confused, "Wesker, you don't need to teach me how to use a gun." he chuckles, the blonde stopped his footsteps on the stairs, "And why is that?"

The android chuckled again, "It's because my fingers are guns. And the cylinder on my wrist is where my ammo is." He smiled like a kid.

"But still, do you want people to know you were an android sent by Umbrella? We have to make sure you do not act like a robot in public."

Leon frowned again and both continued to the shooting range

It mostly contained shooting dummies and targets, various guns, ear muffs, and other things. Leon looked around the place like a lost child, as for Wesker he crosses his arms and gives a faint smile at the robot, despite believing Umbrella is losing its focus he had to give them— specifically William and Spencer— credit for the personality for the robot. Thinking that they didn't mean to program any sentimental codes.

The blonde was extremely curious about the fact Leon has built-in guns inside his fingers and wanted to test them out if it was true, so he asked the robot if he could demonstrate about the whole gun ordeal.

A smile was regained from the android and walked up to one of the shooting ranges with a target, he extends his arms pointing at it and multiple gunshots were shot. Surprisingly, most of them hit the target and one shot was a headshot.

Impressed with the results Wesker then gives Leon a handgun. "Now, how about using a real gun,"The android glances at the gun then nods to Wesker.

"How about I help you with that, Leon?" He smirks.

The android hold the handgun tight with both hands, extending like he did with before and takes a deep breath, "No no, that's fine." He then pulls the trigger and the bullet hit a bullseye.

The captain claps in satisfaction and impressiveness, "My, Leonard, you are a natural." Leon blushes in looks away in a different direction, "Thank.. you…" Leon stutters.

"You belong to the Alpha team, in fact I believe your marksmanship is astonding, that I think you should have a team in a much higher rank than what I am currently running." The captain never complimented someone this much before, and Leon was the first person— more specifically the first robot— to ever get a compliment. Wesker was a stoic person when it comes to everyone in S.T.A.R.S.

"Now, how about we practice with different guns? Then I'll introduce you to the Alpha and Bravo team." Leon grins and responds happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big ol' quicky yall !! thisll get slower updates since im working on a crossover fic of re4 and p3 :^) though ill be focusing on this and the project im working on !! dont worry !!  
> anyway !! bye bye !! ily !! <33


	4. Clumsiness and Idiocy

"Leon, may I ask you something?" The android stops shooting as Wesker called him. 

"What is it?" Leon tilts his head slightly to the left, the blonde crosses his arms and smiles at the robot, he acted much like a kid after being comfortable with a strict captain. "Have you actually used a gun before? You're a natural when it came to aiming, did Birkin and the others programmed you to shoot guns?" He had more questions but decided to postpone them unless he was straight up curious about the actual background of the L30N Project.

He wasn't exactly part of the project, but more that he was forced and tasked to check on Leon, but he doesn't mind the dirty blonde-haired's company.

"Actually…no, neither Birkin nor anyone in Umbrella programmed me to shoot, and I have never used a real gun before." The android responds softly. Wesker suddenly became confused again, why does Leon have built-in guns if no one programmed him to shoot? Why can he shoot with high accuracy despite never using a gun before.

He finally ignores his lingering questions and proceeded to talk to Leon about the Alpha and Bravo team.

"Are you ready to meet your team mates, Leon?" The android nods and holds Wesker's hand like before, "But… can you stay with me for a while? I'm… somewhat nervous."

Wesker can feel his nervousness rising up since he could feel Leon's hand shaking a soft smile was visible from the other man and hugged him for comfort– mostly because he felt he was obliged to– and lets him go.

"Are you ready now?" He asks, Leon looks at him with direct eye contant and smiled, "Yes, I am ready." They both leave the room as they held hands.

* * *

"Everyone, be quiet, I have an announcement to make." Everyone in the Alpha team shuts their mouths once Wesker was here, everyone looked at the android curious and strange mostly because of Leon's undettachable headset. "As you can see here, we have a new recruit. His marksmanship is truly remarkable despite being a rookie. Please meet…" Wesker trails off since he usually calls everyone by their last name but Leon never had one. He finally thinks of one and continues where he last went off.

"Kennedy, Leon Scott Kennedy."

Some of them walked up to him giving a handshake but most of them just greeted him with "Hey Leon." The robot didn't mind this of course.

"I will be heading to my office, Miss Valentine…" A woman in all sorts of hue immediently stood up as she heard her name, "Try not to get too attached to the new recruit." Wesker then leaves the room.

"Oh hey! You're the guy who was with Wesker earlier!" A female voice came up behind him, the woman named Jill Valentine greeted the robot as he did the same. "Yeah, you're the woman that greeted him when we arrived here, right?" Jill laughs, "Yup, welcome to S.T.A.R.S, rookie!"

As Jill took the secretly-an-android boy on a short tour of the police department, they had a short conversation in which Wesker became the main topic for some ungodly reason and Jill remembered she had some paperwork to do, she apologizes and leaves to her workplace.

"…Is no one going to lead me now?"

Footsteps were heard behind him and was startled because another brunette walked up behind him for no reason, "Crap, sorry to surprise you, rookie!" He sratches the back of his head, Leon sighs. "Please don't scare me like that…" Leon chuckles dryly.

"I'm really sorry! Hey, did you know that Wesker complimented you? He never does that to anyone here, and you were the first person to ever make Wesker compliment someone!" His eyes sparkled, Leon can tell the man looks up to the captain and he could swear that he felt like he had a small crush on the blonde.

"Really? Is Wesker that emotionless to all of you?" Leon asks. The male brunette sighs and nods "But hey, it's finally going to a different way now, I mean…" He nervously chuckles and rubs his head before remembering he should've introduced himself.

"Chris, huh..." Leon loosely avoids eye contact at first but then smiles at the brunette, "A pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Leon!"

Chris didn't even think Jill was done with Leon and immediently leaves, leaving the poor robot confused to guide his way.

"I… I guess I'll have to go to Wesker's office for now..." He thought to himself while clumsily goes on his way to the man, while apologizing to everyone for knocking down something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update !! school fucked my schedule over, plus i was a lil bit busy on another fic :')  
> but hey !! 4th chap is here !!  
> dont forget to leave a comment and a kudos !! ily <333 !!


End file.
